I know these Hill- William Cap Hatfield
by Mrs. Mereth
Summary: Depois da sangrenta batalha entre Hatfields e McCoys, Cap Hatfield, uma lenda com seu olho de aspecto leitoso acaba se encontrando com uma mulher que coloca uma arma em sua nuca e a partir desse encontro sua vida toma rumos diferentes, e novos obstaculos são colocados em seu caminho o que o faz perceber que talvez a disputa não tenha acabado. Cap Hatfield/OC
1. Conversa entre irmãos

**Depois de assisitr Hatfields e McCoys acabei ficando fascinada com Cap Hatfield e decidi começar uma historia sobre os acontecimentos pós 1888 com base no final onde é dito que Cap se tornou advogado e atuou como Xerife adjunto. Espero que gostem. Enviem seus comentarios e ajudem com ideias e criticas. **

Tinha dado sua palavra à mãe de que traria o irmão para casa, para o almoço de domingo. Dispensando o cavalo baio, colocou o chapéu preto e armado de apenas uma pistola Colt de ignição central, saiu de casa e seguiu então pela trilha que daria até a casa de Johnse, onde agora vivia sozinho e deixara de fabricar sua bebida de milho. A trilha terminou onde começava a floresta de salgueiros que Cap, se quisesse, poderia atravessar de olhos vendados. Abrindo caminho entre os galhos foi subindo a encosta íngreme ouvindo vez ou outra o som de um pássaro ou uma capivara se esgueirando por entre as folhagens. Não muito tempo depois já conseguia ver o lago que aquelas horas da manhã refletia o reflexo do Sol e luzes douradas dançavam na superfície e não foi sua surpresa quando reconheceu uma figura que não lhe podia ser mais familiar.

"Johnse?" chamou Cap quando chegou proximo o suficiente da plataforma de madeira que circundava o lago.

"Cap." Não era seu tom de voz tipico, o irmão estava sentado segurando os joelhos e de cabeça baixa.

"Esta horrível irmão" disse Cap dando risada e indo de sentar esparramado ao lado de Johnse.

"Eu poderia fazer uma piada sobre seu olho pra compensar" riu Johnse olhando para o irmão

" Não sei se seria uma boa ideia" distraidamente Cap pegou uma pedrinha e começou a roda-la na mão.

"Lembra quando vinhamos brincar aqui, nesse lago. Mamãe trazia frutas frescas, nosso pai na margem pescando, lembra? As vezes ele entrava no lago e nos deixava encharca-lo"

"Bons tempos" Cap se lembrava de todos os detalhes daqueles dias, suas primeiras aula com de tiro com alvos improvisados e o tio Ellison os ensinando a nadar junto com primo Cotton. Bons tempos.

"Sabe Cap, daria tudo pra voltar naquele tempo. O que tenho agora? Nada! Sou um escarnio para essa familia, se talvez tivesse feitos as coisas direito essa disputas ridícula entre Hatfields e McCoys nem teria começado" Johnse olhava para alguma coisa distante, perdida no meu daquela paisagem, com uma expressão dura, calculista.

"Sabe que não, haveriam outros motivos, sempre encontrariam outros" e jogou a pedrinha de sua mão e foi bater duas vezes na superficie do lago antes de afundar.

"Nem espaço nessa familia eu tenho" disse Johnse depois de um longo suspiro e colocou as mão na cabeça.

"Sabe qual é o seu problema Johnse? Voce não termina o que começa."

"Não sabe o que diz, tudo o que eu fiz..."

"Você age por impulso, faz as coisas e não termina. Sabe que digo a verdade" interrompeu Cap, ainda falava em seu tom de voz normal apesar do irmão estar começando a se enfurecer. "Me diga, você foi até o final, até o final mesmo, por Roseanna?"

"Olha aqui..."

"Não foi, ao invés disso acabou se casando com Nancy McCoy" e olhou para o irmão que tinha uma expressão dura no rosto. Cap nunca havia se sentido como o irmão mais novo de Johnse, tanto em casa, como em familia sempre tinha sido aquele que cuidava dos irmão, que zelava pela familia, que batalhava por ela. Talvez tambem fosse seu dever dizer algumas coisas que precisavam ser ditas. "Quer alguma coisa? Um lugar na familia? Corra atras"

E o silencio permaneceu, quebrado apenas com pedras jogadas no lago, os passaros fazendo estardalhaço na copa das arvores e a égua de Johnse que estava impaciente. Finalmente Johnse disse:

"Voce se parece tanto com o papai"

" Engano seu. Acreditamos nas mesmas coisas e lutamos por elas, é a única coisa que nos faz parecido"

"Voce tem sonhos Cap?" a pergunta era sincera. De todas as coisa que Cap imaginava que o irmão diria, essa era a mais improvável. Sonhos? Talvez Cap não fosse homem que os chamassem assim, talvez "metas" seria mais apropriado. Com toda a certeza tinha. Tinha tudo acabado afinal, assim esperavam, a disputa sangrenta de anos entre as duas familias do Kentuck e da Virginia Ocidental tinha sido dadas um basta. Era hora de fazer alguma coisa de sua vida. Era respeitado por todos, era temido por sua habilidade de enfiar uma bala no meio dos olhos do primeiro que o irritasse e até seu olho cego tinham criado uma imagem forte associada a seu nome, uma lenda, mas talvez isso não fosse o bastante. Algo faltava. Mas apenas o que disse foi:

"Talvez. Mas por hora eu ficaria bem satisfeito se conseguisse te levar pra casa. Mamãe o espera." E bateu no ombro do irmão. " E talvez deixarei voce me chamar de William, só por hoje"

Johnse e Cap se levantaram, sacudiram as folhas das roupas e seguiram rindo até a égua de Johnse. O animal relinchava e Cap foi acalma-la afagando seu pescoço

"Calma garota.." Aquela pergunta se o irmão tinha feito ainda o estava incomodando e enquando os dois seguiam o caminho que dava de volta a trilha, Johnse guiando a egua, Cap disse

"Sabe qual é a diferença entre mim e voce?" e sem esperar uma resposta, continuou " Eu vejo minha vida como se ela estivesse apenas começando.. e voce esta agindo como se fosse o fim do mundo" e dizendo isso dirigiu a mão por dentro de sua camisa e tirou de la seu cantil de metal.

"Falou o homem que anda por ai com um cantil de uísque" disse Johnse, irônico enquanto puxava a corda da egua que ainda impacientava-se.

Cap então jogou o cantil para Johnse que o pegou no ar e bebeu um gole. Tomou, olhou para o cantil e começou a dar risada.

"Agua?" gritou Johnse, fingindo indignação. Cap apenas sorriu e passou a mão distraído pela barba. "Que decepção"

E dando boas risadas seguiram até a casa onde o almoço os esperava.

**Surpresa no proximo capitulo, Cap encontra a mulher e logo uma arma é colocada em sua nuca**


	2. Um momento de distração

**Desculpe pela demora, fiz algumas atualizações no primeiro e espero que gostem desse. Fiz com carinho especial.**

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Não sabia e ria ou se jogava o jornal de Parkville longe. Logo abaixo da homenagem do tio Robert sobre o enforcamento do primo Cotton na semana passada, estava um convite em letras grandes e chamativas para a estreia do livro "Conheça Frank do Mal" que prometia contar a verdadeira historia entre Hatfields e McCoys. Aquele bastardo cretino tinha achado um meio de lucrar com aquela desgraça. Cap poderia ele mesmo ir até aquele lugar onde o chamavam de Xerife e atirar bem em suas partes baixas só para vê lo chorando no chão. Se perguntava que imagem o idiota tinha feito dele naquele desperdício de folha barata.

Estava cavalgando á um bom tempo já, tinha entrado na mata que circundava o vale onde estava agora a casa de seus pais, não a casa que tinha crescido, mas a que tinham agora, se protegendo dos olhos de qualquer ameaça McCoy. Tinha sido um almoço quieto, mas tranquilo. Johnse não tinha trocado mais que algumas palavras com o pai, e o assunto principal foi de que aparentemente não havia nenhuma ameça a vista, nem um McCoy para se preocupar, parecia que a vontade de sangue havia acabado. Mas Cap não acreditava nessas suposições. Agora estava a umas tres horas do lugar onde seu tio Vance havia sido assassinado, num lugar desconhecido onde as arvores eram menores e mais espaçadas entre si. Quando viu um coelho que se escondia entre as moitas decidiu descer do cavalo, prender suas rédeas e ir atras do bicho, mas por distração do que por qualquer outra coisa. Seu rifle estava armado e proximo ao rosto e Cap foi se aproximando devagar e cauteloso do animal distraido. Quando o coelho estava na mira Cap sentiu algo frio fazendo pressão em sua nuca.

Era uma arma. De cano duplo. Como ele tinha sido tão estupido a ponto de se distrair dessa maneira. O melhor seria esperar e atacar no momento certo. Se fosse um McCoy iria se vangloriar primeiro e mata-lo depois. Calmamente Cap levantou, abaixou um pouco a arma, o suficiente para quando precisasse usa-la e ergueu a outra mão ao alto.

"Muito suspeito não acha?" Era uma voz fria e feminina, era uma voz melódica que ele não reconhecia. "Armado nessas terras"

"Uma mulher?" E não pode evitar um riso de descrença, seria fácil tirar a arma das mãos dela, por mais firme que aparentasse. E ele ainda tinha seu revolver Colt na cintura.

"E ainda por cima um genio". Cap estava se divertindo com a irritação na voz da mulher. A espiguarda estava agora em suas costas.

"Sabe, nunca se deve apontar uma arma para as costas de alguem" Cap tentou virar a cabeça um pouco para direita, mas só conseguiu enxergar o braço com a manga da camisa branca da mulher.

"Agora quer discutir honra ou algo do tipo?" Sua voz havia voltado a suavizar, era uma voz muito bonita. Cap estava bem relaxado agora, tinha soltado o rifle no chão. " Não ligo a minima em atirar com você de costas"

"Não por isso" O coelho ainda estava ali, como se prestasse atenção no impasse. "Mas por causa disso" E sem que a moça esperasse, Cap girou para direita e num movimento rápido deu uma cotovelado no cano da espingarda, segurou-a e a girou-a para si ,á apontando para a mulher, mas ela tambem tinha sido rápida deslizando para o lado esquerdo de Cap, pegando o Colt que estava em sua cintura. Quando então ele virou para trás onde esta estava ouviu um clique, a arma estava apontado em direção ao meio de seus olhos. Ela segurava a arma com firmeza com uma única mão. Cap a tinha subestimado, o rifle que tinha tirado das mãos da mulher agora nas suas ele apontava para a barriga dela, mas isso pouco se mostrava util. Antes de pensar em uma válvula de escape, deteu-se um minuto para apreciar as feições da mulher. Ela tinha um olhar profundo, uma boca carnuda e avermelhada e cabelo castanhos que caiam em ondas sobre seus ombros. Usava uma camisa branca de linho que deixava a mostra um discreto decote e uma saida comprida vermelha que Cap se permitiu imaginar as curvas por debaixo dela. Ela era linda, como nunca havia visto, mas o olhar que direcionava para ele não deixava duvidas que ela iria atirar se fosse necessário.

"Cap Hatfield" disse ela. Cap acompanhou o movimento dos lábios dela antes de formular a pergunta de como ela sabia quem ele era. Diante da beleza da moça ele não pode evitar de assumir um ar mais lisonjeiro. Baixando a arma e fazendo um aceno com o chapéu disse:

"Então já ouviu falar de mim"

"É dificil achar alguém que não ouviu" Ela tinha mãos firmes e continuava com o Colt no mesmo lugar.

"É mesmo, e o que ouviu a meu repeito?" Cap tinha um riso de divertimento nos labios e cruzou os braços no peito.

" Que você tinha a aparência de um monstro sem um dos olhos, que era um assassino sanguinario e que tinha boa mira" disse ela como se não se importasse muito "Devo dizer que esperava uma aparência mais horrivel" e sorriu, um sorriso debochado, mas não deixava de ser muito bonito.

" Devo dizer que exageraram nesse ponto" e deu de ombros.

" O que estava fazendo nessas terras?" o tom frio havia voltado

"Eu caçava coelhos" e ao virar-se para olhar o coelho o bicho não estava mais lá.

" Não estou vendo nada" e aos poucos ia abaixando a arma " Já vimos que uma das coisas que falaram sobre voce é mentira, o que dirá das outras duas?"

" Se eu sou um assassino frio?"

"Não é?"

"Você não acredita nisso" sempre com um sorriso um tanto conquistador no rosto. " Senão não teria baixado a arma"

"Vai me matar?" perguntou desafiadora

" Eu poderia" Eram poucas as pessoas que o olhavam nos olhos, ainda mais com a intensidade que ela olhava, sem desviar o olhar. "Mas seria um pecado aos olhos de Deus matar algo tão belo, por mais ameaçador que ela seja"

Um sorriso sincero, ou o que pensou ser sincero ,surgiu em seus lábios e ela abaixou a arma segurando-a pelo cano e a entregando pra ele. Não sabia se ela confiava nele ou pensava no próximo passo para uma emboscada. Decidiu ficar com a primeira opção. Ela podia ser boa segurando uma arma, mas era menor que ele e poderia ser facilmente imobilizada.

"Falta só provarmos que a ultima reciproca seja falsa" ela pegou a espingarda do chão ao lado de Cap e colocou sobre um dos ombros

" Sobre a ultima, devo dizer que "boa" é pouco para o que eu sei fazer com uma arma" Cap guardava a arma no cós da calça novamente e pegou o rifle que havia deixado no chão.

"Vamos testar isso então, pistoleiro" e antes que pudesse pensar sobre o significado hostil ou não daquele convite já estava-a seguindo mata a dentro em direção a uma clareira.

* * *

A clareira era grande e haviam arvores com alguns alvos de madeira e prego improvisados, os furos indicavam que já tinham sido muito usados.

" Sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu" disse Cap enquanto ela carregava a espingarda e a apontava para a arvore a uns 5 metros de distancia. Era muito atraente em empunhar uma arma daquele jeito.

" Me chame de Elisa" e atirou. Sua mira era otima, dos três tiros, dois acertaram exatamente o meio do alvo. Quando olhou por lado e lançou um olhar de desafio a Cap que foi aceito com três tiros certeiros. "Nada mal"

"Como nunca à vi?"

"Me mudei faz pouco tempo. Essas terras foram heranças do meu tio"

" E veio para o campo de batalha de Hatfields e McCoys?"

"Acredite, onde eu morava antes era pior" Ela se posicionou novamente e atirou, ela tinha uma linha de tiro muito boa, mas era o jeito que posicionava a arma diante dos olhos que a fazia errar vez ou outra.

Cap se aproximou por trás dela e segurou seus cotovelos " Posso?" Sem esperar uma resposta ele aproximou o rosto e deslizou as mãos pelos braços dela, era um pele macia e ela tinha um cheiro de sândalo e rosas. Posicionou as mãos delas na arma e a colocou na posição certa , no lado esquerdo do nariz. "Agora atire"

Os tiro acertou bem a cabeça do prego e saltou. Elisa saltou e começou a rir de aprovação. Cap ainda continuava com o rosto próximo do dela quando ela virou, podia sentir a respiração dela, cálida, era dificil se afastar. Seus olhos eram de uma cor avelã, Elisa ergueu uma sobrancelha de interrogação .

"Como consegue fazer isso, com a visão de apenas um dos olhos?"

"Um dom natural" e se afastou dando espaço a moça.

E continuaram atirando até o dia dar seus primeiros sinais de escurecer e o ar esfriar bruscamente, pouco tempo depois. Atirando. Apenas isso, não fizeram perguntas pessoais, nem aproximações. Cap nunca fora um homem tímido com as mulheres, mas gostava de ve-la concentrada. Ela acertava e sorria como se fosse inevitável isso acontecer. Eles conversaram sobre a época de caça aos coelhos e sobre o tempo. Não a conhecia, só sabia seu nome, mas não se muito importou com isso. Quando ela avisou que estava voltando para casa, Cap ofereceu-se para leva-la e ela apenas disse

"Não se incomode, é logo ali".

" Amanhã haverá uma festa da colheita em Grapeville" disse despreocupado , passando as mãos na barba" Sabe, nós, os Hatfields podemos ser muito amigaveis. Apareça por la" Assumiu de proposito um ar de conquistador, talvez um pouco barato demais, mas mesmo assim atraente.

"Farei o possível e sorrindo de volta entrou por entre as arvores e sumiu. Cap fez o mesmo e saindo pelo outro lado da clareira foi até seu cavalo e o desamarrou, enquanto ia cavalgando para a casa, pensou que talvez teria de fazer a barba para a festa de amanhã.

**Proximo Capitulo: Feira de Grapeville, um tanto triste após tanto desastre, mas o aparecimento de uma moça tão atraente há de deixar as coisas mais interessantes. O proximo capitulo promete!**


	3. No vale do Rio Tug

**Primeiro de tudo, acabei indo viajar e a fic demorou um pouco pra ficar pronta, o capitulo esta maior, mas esperem que goste, porque eu gostei de faze-lo. Seus comentarios e opiniões são muito importantes para que eu saiba o que preciso melhorar ou não. Para quem é apreciador do caos e destruição, peçam que tenham paciência, os capitulos com mais ação viram logo a seguir**

A luz entrava por entre as aberturas da janela e banhava o quarto com uma luz dourada que fazia aparecer cada poeira levantada do lugar. Cap tinha uma bacia de agua morna na frente e estava sentado em uma cadeira na frente do espelho de moldura desgastada fazendo a barba com uma navalha afiada. Estava apenas retirando os excessos, deixando o bigode e o cavanhaque, gostava deles assim. Aquele tarde iria acontecer a festa anual da colheita, que toda a população do campo de Parkville e arredores apareciam e comemoravam os lucros daquele ano. Cap duvidava que alguém fora os Hatfields aparecesse, mas em todo o caso iria. Talvez estivesse ansioso para que Elisa aparecesse, talvez...

"Irmão?" Era Johnse, enfiando a cabeça pela abertura da porta. Ele tinha dormido na casa dos pais pela insistência da mãe. Estava de bom humor.

"Bom dia!" Retirou mais um pouco da espuma com uma passada rápida da navalha.

" Estou entrando." Disse já invadindo o quarto pequeno " Sabe irmão, tenho pensado muito esses dias"

"Ah é?" Perguntou desinteressado se examinando no espelho. Seu olho esquerdo , inexpressivo, fazia um contraste assustador com o outro castanho e vivo. Com os anos havia aprendido a gostar deles assim.

" E eu decidi uma coisa que realmente vai fazer uma grande diferença na minha vida" Johnse segurava um chapeu por entre as mãos e tinha um ar esperançoso, que fez Cap parar por um momento e olhar para o irmão

" Mais alguma mulher irmão?" Não pode evitar o comentario. Mas Johnse simplesmente ignorou e continuou:

"Não. E queria que voce fosse o primeiro a saber." E sentou na ponta da cama fazendo as molas do colchão soltarem um estalo. "Vou para o Oregon!"

" Oregon?" Cap queria rir, mas viu que o irmão falava serio e pigarreou "Sabe onde fica o Oregon não sabe?"

"Um pouco longe daqui"

"Do outro lado do país Johnse! E o que vai fazer lá?" Quando havia falado para o irmão correr atras do que queria, não significava que precisava atravessar um país Federado inteiro para isso.

"Ouvi historias de lá. Vou viajar. Sem rumo, apenas com uma direção"

" Voce é maluco!" Talvez ele estivesse certo, mas mesmo assim a ideia parecia insana.

"Engraçado, é o que dizem de voce por ai" E esticou a mão para o irmão que bateu e segurou firme como se dissesse: Boa Sorte. Um boa sorte simples e sincero. Cap só esperava para ver a reação da mãe quando ficasse sabendo disso.

Na planicie alguns quilometros da margem esquerda do rio que corria por metade da Virginia Ocidental, no Vale do Rio Tug haviam sido montadas umas tres tendas que eram armadas em cima de quatro toras finas de uns dois metros cada uma. Embaixo dela, como de praxe, verduras, amostras de adubos e potes com os mais diversos doces. Numa carroça mais afastada, tio Elias tocava no violino uma musica animada junto com um senhor de meia idade com os cabelos ruivos até os ombros e uma gaita de boca. Era uma tentativa de animar o ambiente. Deviam ter ali umas 15 pessoas, conversando baixo e um grupo atirava dardos em um bloco de madeira. Johnse já estava ali, vendendo sua bebida caseira, Cap foi se sentar ao lado dele.

As pessoas foram aumentando, sua familia chegou aos montes, olhares soturnos e passos contados. Não esperava que fosse diferente. Seu pai apareceu com seu cachimbo, olhando tudo ao redor com um olhar calmo e atento, mal cumprimentando as pessoas;

"Vai querer uma bebida irmão? Por conta da casa" Johnse pegou um caneco de trás do barril, o encheu até a borda e o passou para o irmão. Os dois então puseram-se a olhar o movimento sentados numa plataforma de madeira, as solas das botas batendo das madeira pregadas para sustentar a mesa improvisada. E entre um gole e outro, pode ver um mulher que chegava devagar, com as mão atras das costas, um sorriso no rosto, e um vestido azul claro sem mangas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e alguns fios apenas estavam soltos.

Logo que chegou alguns rapazes puseram-se em volta dela, puxando conversa. Era ridiculo, talvez babassem em cima de Elisa. Ela era sua convidada!. Deixou o caneco de lado e marchou direto para aqueles tres rapazes que se embolavam envolta dela. Não queria nem saber quem eram.

"Deixem ela respirar e vão fazer algo de util, vão" Elisa tinha uma expressão de perdida e a segurando pelos ombros afastando-a dos homens, que protestaram de inicio, mas vendo que era Cap, se calaram.

" Tudo bem com voce?" A pele dela era fresca e macia e ela parecia não se importar em ter os braços de Cap em seus ombros

" Tudo otimo. Simpáticos eles" E com o dedo apontou os homens que haviam ficado para tras

" Não, são aproveitadores mesmo" E sorriu, olhando para ela. Era como se lembrava, feições lindas, olhos sedutores. Johnse, à alguma distancia piscou para o irmão.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção a uma tenda proxima, Cap voltou os braços ao lado do corpo.

"Que bom que veio"

" E se não tivesse vindo?" Seu jeito de falar era espontâneo e simples.

"Bom, ai teria de me contentar com conversar com Tio Phil" e apontou para um senhor de cabelos brancos que girava a cabeça como se procurasse insetos ao redor.

" Seria um dia bem proveitoso . A musica ficava mais animada e alguns pares trocavam passos timidos no meio da planície as vozes iam aumentando e as risadas ecoavam alto. Os dois se sentaram na sombra da tenda que continha uma mesa comprida de madeira com doces caseiros lacrados em diversos potes. Cap assumiu o seu casual tom de conquistador, sentado ao lado Elisa que parecia se divertir observando os casais dançarem.

"Sabe, fiquei curioso quanto ao fato de voce ter se mudado pra cá" Ele tinha uma perna apoiada na madeira de sustentação da mesa em que estavam sentados.

"Quer mesmo saber?" E por um momento desviou a atenção para Cap que mexia no chapeu de proposito afim de causar alguma impressão.

"Pode me contar, se quiser"

"Bom" Elisa franziu o cenho parecia pensar se deveria contar a ele, afinal, mal se conheciam apesar de tudo, no fim decidiu que contaria. "Meu pai, ele era um mercenário Sua mãos estavam no seu colo e ela olhava para Cap com aquele olhar que ele já conhecia, focado, profundo "Deixou muito gente rangada e acabou colocando em risco a própria familia"

"Ele os trouxe pra ca então?"

"Não, viemos pra cá depois que o mataram" Apesar das palavras, ela tinha um expressão imperturbável e tranquila, como se tivesse feito um comentario sobre o tempo.

"Sinto muito" Não sabia o que dizer, ele havia enfrentado mais mortes do que poderia, mesmo assim nunca conseguiu se acostumar com tal assunto resumido em palavras.

"Não sinta, ele não era exatamente um modelo de pai e marido" E sorriu timidamente

"Bom, se vieram pra cá para se proteger, talvez tenha escolhido um bom lugar. Ainda mais agora que vai conhecer os Hatfields"

"Que assim seja" e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atras da orelha completou: "E você ainda esta sendo procurado pela policia federal, isso não te preocupa?"

" Não. Só sou procurado na teoria, na pratica é dificil alguem vir atras de mim"

" Se garante tanto assim?" brincou Elisa

"Mais do que imagina" passando a mão pela barba ".Posso perguntar o resto do seu nome?"

"Eastwood" Não era um nome estranho, talvez já tivesse ouvido falar em alguma mesa de bar " E o seu é só Cap, ou tem mais algum?"

" Me chame de William"e tocou levemente o rosto da mulher, afastando algumas mechas de aqueles labios entreabertos e convidativos, o fato de estarem no meio de tanta gente, dificultava uma tentatido de beijo. Seria tentador

"Lindo nome"

Depois de dizer isso, Cap sentiu o toque leve de Elisa em seu braço e viu que ela passava seu dedo indicador pela extenção de uma cicatriz que tinha, ela era grossa e avermelhada. Elisa ergueu uma sobrancelha de indagação.

" Foi da batalha de Grapeville, alguns meses atras" A imagem ainda era bem clara em sua cabeça, de cada detalhe, cada tiro, cada vitima.

" Naquela em que seu primo foi capturado?" Foi a vez de Cap erguer a sobrancelha em interregoção.

" Leio jornal" disse Elisa dando de ombros.

" Foi sim" Elisa o olhava, talvez esperando que ele contasse a historia da guerra, coisa que não se sentiu confortavel em fazer, pode sentir sua gargante se fechar levemente. " Querra é guerra"

E entre um acorde e outro do violino, Cap apresentou Elisa a toda pessoa que perguntava por ela. A mulher parecia estar confortável naquele meio, Acabaram abrindo um pote de geleia de uva e o dividindo com uma única colher enquanto ela lhe falava sobre sua família Ela morava com a mãe, duas irmãs e dois irmão mais novos e um tio bêbado a tiracolo. Pelo que dizia, era ela quem tomava conta e sustentava a familia para que não desabasse tudo. Por mais que tivesse esse fardo, ela lhe falava com amor nos olhos e sempre sorrindo vez por outra para Cap. Ele acabou descobrindo que se encantava toda vez que ela sorria.

Os homens da familia abriram uma competição de tiro e por sugestão de Elisa, Cap entrou. Como de costume, era dificil alguém ganhar dele, o que tornava tudo mais gostoso. Elisa o olhava encostada em uma das barras de sustentação das barracas, e a imagem daquele mulher, vez ou outra mexendo levemente com a saia do vestido ao ritmo da musica atraia alguns olhares pervertidos de varios homens ao redor. Algo que o incomodava, não que ele não imaginasse como seria cada curva do corpo dela, mas era discreto quanto a isso.

"Parece que os homens da familia Hatfield gostaram de voce" Disse Cap chegando por trás dela com um movimento rápido e aparecendo proximo ao ao ombro direito dela

"Parece que sim"

"Venha, vamos dar uma volta"

E guiou Elisa, passando por uma trilha fechado, circundada por arvores de um tronco escuro e passarinhos que faziam coro por cima de suas cabeças com a musica de violino e gaita ficando cada vez mais para trás.

" Com tanta beleza assim, suponho que deve ter alguns pretendentes" Cap ia na frente por um caminho estreito e a segurava pela mão. Vez ou outra, geralmente quando viam algum bicho, ela aumentava o aperto , era uma sensação quente e agradavel.

"Alguns"

" Me conte. Posso ver se aprovo ou não"

"Se voce aprova?" Ela se divertia com a ideia. " Então la vai: Tem um garoto fransino, com uma expressão perdida, o pai dele tem um mercearia no centro de Pikeville"

"Eu conheço" Era realmente um garoto estranho, com inclinação para a loucura " Não serve. Próximo"

Após haverem passado por uma bifurcação, chegaram a uma pequena clareira com a relva baixa e varias florzinhas amarelas que exalavam um cheiro doce. Parecia um jardim bem cuidado. Só lamentava que Elisa houvesse soltado sua mão.

" Não serve?" Elisa colocou os braços cruzados na frente do peito e sorria, enquanto caminhavam à passos lentos.

"Bom, sou uma figura bem importante nessa cidade, minha opinião vale de muita coisa" brincou Cap

" Então que tal um advogado de cabelo engomado?"

" Por acaso não seria Perry Cline?"

" Sim, é esse o nome dele"

" Um desgraçado" Das palavras que pensou para se dirigir ao advogado, essa era a única que poderia falar perto de uma dama. A vontade de amarrar o pescoço dele e ir arratando a galopes pela rua era grande. " Fique com o franzino"

" E se eu não quiser ficar com ele?"

" Prefere Perry Cline? Achei que ele fosse casado já"

"Parece que não. Mas se quer saber Perry Cline chega longe do tipo de homem que eu escolheria" O sol que entrava em raios por entre as folhagens baixas iluminava os olhos dela. "E voce?"

"Eu o que?" E se perguntou se não havia perdido algum pedaço da conversa

" Deve ter tambem algumas pretendentes" Elisa comprimiu os labios e olhou de uma forma divertida para ele

"Por que acha isso?"

" Algumas mulheres devem se interessar por um tipo malvado"

A ideia era engraçada. Refletiu por um momento sobre atraia olhares de mulheres, mas sempre aquelas que viviam o dia todo se encostando nos balcões dos bordeis. Mulheres de familia haviam ouvido historias demais, talvez achassem que a qualquer hora ele apareceria com sangue nas roupas, e só o lançavam olhares discretos. Não deixava de ser um certo interesse.

" Para momentos imediatos algumas. Para algo a longo prazo, nenhuma"

" É dificil de acreditar"

"Talvez elas se assustem um pouco com o olho defeituoso" O que não deixava de ser um motivo a mais

" Bobagem" E nesse ponto Elisa diminuiu o passo ate parar e virou-se de frente para ele. As pessoas que não eram de sua familia, geralmente ao falarem com ele evitavam o encarar nos olhos, mas ela não, ela não desviava o olhar e parecia estuda-lo.

Elisa pousou uma das mãos no seu peito e com a outra ela passou, delicadamente, o polegar embaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Um toque tão calido que pareceu aquecer toda a sua pele.

" Eu acho fascinante" Antes que pudesse reagir, Elisa levou seus labios em direção aos dele, pressionante levemente. Naquele momento um torpor tomou conta de seus sentidos e antes que Cap tivesse a chance de responder a ele, Elisa já afastava os labios e abria os olhos novamente.

Mas para evitar que ela se afastasse mais, Cap a puxou com um braço para tão perto dele que podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo e com a outra mão puxou seu rosto, tomando seus labios para si. Era uma sensação deliciosa, eles eram tão macios e quentes que Cap queria explora-los o quanto pudesse, pode sentir o gosto de uva, do doce que havia dividido mais cedo .Elisa respondia com a mesma intensidade, passando as mãos por sua nuca e os dedos passeavam por seus cabelos chegando a derrubar o chapéu dele que nem se fez notar até que a necessidade por ar os fez interromper o beijo, mas ainda sim braços e mão continuavam no mesmo lugar.

" Fascinante" Repetiu Cap, tentando recuperar o ar. Estava tão próximo ao rosto dela que podia sentir a respiração quente em seu rosto. Elisa tinha as bochechas avermelhadas e sorria encostando seu nariz no de Cap. Poderia ter ficado assim por dias, ou talvez semanas. Já havia beijado muitas mulheres, mas duvidada que já houvesse sentido aquela sensação agradável que nasce do estomago e se espalha por todo o corpo em ondas.

Porem, um barulho vindo da relva a esquerda o despertou para a realidade, o que quer que fosse, a visão de Cap não conseguia identificar. Elisa, gentilmente o fez olhar novamente para ela.

"Voce não baixa a guarda nunca, William?" sua voz era tão doce, que o nome dele falado por ela, soava como musica.

"Sinceramente? Não" e encostou seus lábios rapidamente nos de Elisa. O barulho que tinha ouvido era provavelmente de passos, talvez os garotos mais novos cheiretando onde não deviam. Com Elisa assim tão perto dele, a perturbação foi facilmente ignorada. " Mas posso ter uma excessão"

" Como manda a boa educação, devo pedir desculpas." Ela tinha um sorriso maroto e afagava os braços de Cap " Uma dama de familia não ataca assim um cavalheiro no meio da floresta"

"Realmente, isso é inaceitável Mas eu aceito suas desculpas" brincou Cap quando ouviu novamente o barulho no meio da folhagem. Sem soltar um dos braços da cintura de Elisa, procurou sua arma no coldre que sempre levava na cintura.

"Merda" resmungou baixo quando percebeu que havia esquecido em casa. Quanta estupidez.

" Calma pistoleiro, eu trouxe a minha" Isso era uma coisa admiravel e ao mesmo tempo intimidadora. Seria realmente ridiculo se Cap tivesse que ser protegido por uma mulher, não que não confiasse nas habilidades dela, Logo, tio Elias apareceu abrindo espaço entre as arvores. Cap ficou imaginando onde ela teria escondido a arma. Pensamentos que passavam longe de ser inocentes.

" Desculpe interromper os dois, me disseram que estavam aqui" Ele parecia se divertir com a situação e tinha as palmas das mãos para cima. " Antes que pergunte, seu primo Zacary, da capital, chegou"

"Zacary? " disse com desdem. Seu primo a muito tempo havia saido da Virginia, fugido, seria o termo mais adequado, e boatos corriqueiros diziam que tinha se dado bem na capital, se unindo a politica e pisando nos calos dos banqueiros e seus impostos. Para Cap, Zacary sempre fora um covarde, cheio de si. Elisa tinha apenas o braço dado com ele. Esperava que tio Elias saisse logo dali para que voltasse a te-la nos braços.

" Ele vai fazer um prenunciamento e disse que quer todos presentes, inclusive voce" Cap olhou para Elisa, procurando uma opinião. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. E contra a vontade dele seguiram o tio até a planicie. Antes de chegarem Cap já conseguia escutar a voz alta e autoritária do primo e la estava ele com seu terno engomado, cabelos penteados para tras e encima de uma mesa. Fazia um discurso caloroso e gesticulava com a mãos, assim que avistou o primo desceu da mesa e veio abraca-lo.

" Tenho noticias de que vai gostar, meu primo" disse o homem, que era quase meio metro mais baixo que ele, mesmo assim segurando em seu ombro.

" Eu duvido muito" Afastando a mão de Anderson e fez a expressão mais mal-humorada que conseguiu. Resistindo a vontade de cuspir bem nos pés do homem.

**Notas: O nome Eastwood, eu tirei a ideia do nome do excelentíssimo e talentoso Clint Eastwood, quem sabe o encaixe um personagem com suas características no meio da historia, tudo dependerá do andar da carruagem. E mais uma vez aviso que os capitulos de ação viram logo a seguir, primeiro gostaria de desenvolver melhor o possível envolvimento entre Cap e Elisa. **


End file.
